Kapaupa
Classification and Dialects Kapaupa (pronounced as ka-pau-pa) is a language used by the Kappan Empire in the Cappau Continent. It has 6 Dialects (one is Extinct) and here are the percentage of the population who are either use it as their native language or secondary in the Kappan Empire. For info lovers, i also putted when the dialect was formed: By the way, the one that is extinct is Proto-Ancient. It got extinct due to the big respellings in the Ancient Dialect. Phonology Consonant Some consonants that are not in the table: w (voiced labial-velar approximant) Vowels Phonotactics First, the structure of this language. It's structure will be ©©(H)(H)V©(H)(H) or (C2)(H2)V©(H2). C is for the consonants, V for the vowels, and H are some unique consonants that can change the sound of a consonant without being a separate consonant sound itself except for "s". Here are what letters are in each category: C - b, d, f, g, h, k, l, m, n, ng, p, r, s, t, v, w, y, z, ʔ V - a, e, ə, i, o, u H - h, w, y, s ("s" will sound like "ʃ") Also, the dialects Thonic and Ancient Kapaupa does not have the "H" group. Secondly, we should deal with clusters and the rules for the "H" group. It's obvious that a consonant should NOT cluster with itself, even in that "H" group. Heres another rule, obstruents-sonorants cluster pairs only. Thirdly, there are also rules for vowels and the nucleus. Unless if a "-thong" like diphthongs, triphthongs, etc. vowels should be separated by other vowels using a glottal stop. And if a word should NEVER start with a vowel sound, if it does, put a glottal stop right before the first vowel. Writing System The writing system is a Featural system with minor tweaks and different positions of the letters in each dialect. I also added some consonants where their sounds are changed. By the way, here is also how the letters are written, the only exception is the dialect Vigic Kapaupa, which is written like how we write in English. The rows is read left to right and a book is read up to down, but in each letter cluster like this, you read it left to right but DOWN to UP. Grammar Nouns Possessive forms It's actually just kinda simple to do the possessive form of a noun in this language. For most nouns, add "-uos" to the end. Example: (Human) pepei --> (Human's) pepeiuos For words that end with "u", use "-suos" instead. Example: (Ant) rimicru --> (Ant's) rimicrusuos Verbs Past and Future Tenses It's also simple to make verbs to have past or future tenses. For past tense, add "-go" at the end. Example: (go) hogosi --> (went) hogosigo For future tense, add "-sog" instead. Example: (go) hogosi --> (will go) --> hogosisog Syntax Lexicon Since I cannot just put all of the words there, I putted some links to paste.ee: https://paste.ee/p/gJDEd (more words on the next heading) I also have the word for numbers in Kapaupa: Numerical and Mathematical system of Kapaupa Example text This language borrowed some terms in other languages like English for a bunch of times and Latin for only once. Here is the table of the translations: Here I will translate this thing to my language both in Latin alphabet written version and IPA written version. The Universal Declaration of Human Rights, Article 1: All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Translated: agup pepeiyha uwuom kutrol en ekwi i dignio en ritsu. ogup endowedo wo rasuo en konsiense en shud ak towodo uanbodu i seualit o brodehiya. IPA: ʔa-gup pe-peɪ-yha ʔu-wu-om ku-trol ʔen ʔek-wi ʔi dig-nyo ʔen rit-su | ʔo-gup ʔen-do-we-do wo ra-su-o ʔen kon-sien-se ʔen shud ʔak to-wo-do ʔu-an-bo-du ʔi se-u-a-lit ʔo bro-de-hi-ja Transcription (no word will repeat): * agup - all * pepeiyha - human beings * uwuom - born * kutrol - free * en - and * ekwi - equal * i - in * dignio - dignity * ritsu - rights * ogup - they * endowendo - endowed * wo - with * rasuo - reason * konsiense - consistence * shud - should * ak - act * towodo - towards * uanbodu - one another * seualit - spirit * o - of * brodehiya - brotherhood